


CONFESS 认罪

by Gettam



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gettam/pseuds/Gettam
Summary: 教父Steve Rogers和教子Tony stark的不伦的故事





	1. Chapter 1

【意大利 西西里 地牢】  
“confess...”棕发男人庄严地坐着，俨然如一座雕塑，“认罪，我不会再说第二遍”，他一身深色的西装，与这个血腥的审讯现场格格不入

“呸”被拷打地满脸是血的男人狠狠地啐了一口，吐出黏稠的血，他的牙被拔得所剩无几，整张嘴散发着令人作呕的气味，“让我认罪？你不过是一个omega，你凭什么让我认罪！”

Tony最讨厌别人因为他是omega而对此大放厥词，他早就习惯这种直截了当的侮辱，“愿唐.Rogers祝福你肮脏不已的灵魂”，他失望地起身，总是这样，Tony吩咐自己的手下，“愿他安息！”

这一声一出，里面的男人愤怒地挣着铁链，敲出绝望的金属声，“我诅咒你下地狱！你这条狗，Tony Rogers！你就是Steve那个混蛋的狗！”

Tony垂下眼睑，不愿去浪费口舌，听到干脆利落的一声枪响，他不由得心情愉悦——这代表他又完成了一项他的教父Steve Rogers的任务

众人口中所说的唐.Rogers，便是Tony的教父——Steve Rogers。从罗马教皇开始，Rogers这个古老的姓氏便与波吉亚家族挂上了勾，这支庞大的血脉像一只吸血虫牢牢地攥着世界各地的赌博行业

早些时候的Steve Rogers曾经想要在美国居住，他不算正统的意大利人，他的一头金发使他总像个外来者，他是个私生子的事情对于各处的黑手党来说已经不是秘密。Steve对此不怎么在意，他的铁手腕在全世界都是出了名的，谁都知道不要惹他

在自己的家族建立了铁的政权之后，Steve便又重新回到了西西里，住在自己父亲的别墅里，将生意托付给他信任的人——他的教子们

Steve信奉天主教，但他庞大的支系则是由友情和忠诚支撑，他的教子们无一例外都是omega——被这个世界所瞧不起的存在。尽管Steve是个货真价实的alpha，他却是第一个看到omega身上的潜力的人，他不标记自己的教子，将友情的思想贯彻到底

而Tony Rogers便是他最得意的教子之一，他所掌管的是美国南部的所有赌场，这可是块肥肉，而Tony也从未让他失望

这次的任务可以说是很简单，一个赌客总是赖账，再抓到他尝试让警察干预赌场的运行时，Steve让Tony好好地教导他，可往往结果都是一样

Tony又想起Steve的叮嘱，记住，Tony，罪不至死，轻易夺人性命的人，会自食其果。Tony坐在车里禁不住烦闷，也许这点残留的仪式感和令人发指的谦虚是Steve最让人为之尊敬的地方了

“我的教子”Steve坐在别墅的院子里，远远地就看到了Tony，这位头发还没有发白却早已隐退的智者弯了弯眼睛，想起了很久以前的事

Steve的好友Howard的死讯猝不及防地传来，这位沉不住气的年轻的帝国继承者直接将死亡送给了凶手的一整个家族，血洗了一个家族之后他走到Howard先前住的地方去怀念老友

没想到见到了缩在厨房的壁橱旁的Tony stark，他蹲下，望着小男孩眼里的惊恐，却没想到这个陌生人开口却这么温柔，“你为什么要躲在这里面啊”

“我...不知道发生了什么”Tony看着Steve甚至有些慈爱的蓝眼睛，支支吾吾地开始说话，“他们要把我送进寄宿学校，可我想要我爸爸...”

他显然好久没睡觉了，每一次眨眼都无比的缓慢，故事还没有讲完，便撞上Steve的肩膀睡着了，Steve闻到Tony的腺体所散发出来的甜香——他是个omega

Steve抱起Tony，让他睡得很舒服，“以后你就叫Tony Rogers，我会让你成为的继承人”

Tony有些着急地朝自己走来，西装笔挺也无法遮掩他的年轻所带来的性急，Steve只觉得像极了小时候在自己怀里的Tony，“我的教子，Tony，你回来了”

“Aye，godfather，”Tony跪下吻了吻Steve的手，表示自己最高的诚意，“我很抱歉，我没能用您的思想教导好他”，Tony始终没有站起来

Steve没有生气的迹象，他只是一贯温柔地摸着Tony的头，“你知道我不会怪你的Tony”，他的手指轻触过Tony柔软的头发，Tony感到一阵颤栗

他崇拜自己眼前的这个男人，甚至可以说是爱着眼前的这个男人，但他很清楚自己只是众多的教子中的一个，他只想最他最骄傲的教子 ，就这样就很好

“你从未让我失望Tony，我只是希望你可以有着一个统治者的心”Steve倾身，用手指戳着Tony的左胸口，“是这里，Tony，多跟它说说话”

Tony强忍着剧烈的心跳，不想让自己的心跳暴露自己，他抬头看见Steve如钢铁般坚毅冰冷的目光，直直地插进Tony的心里，Steve怎么可能不知道，他可是全能的教父

“Tony，我们不能谈论这个”Steve收回了自己的手，又将自己前倾的身子退了回去，他没有看向Tony，直到他起身走掉的时候也没有看他

——我们不能谈论这个，Tony咀嚼着这句无比敷衍的、干瘪瘪的话，他无比清楚Steve的意思: 够了，Tony，够了

Tony又坐着车回到自己的房子里，Steve给他安排的房间就在自己的别墅不远的地方，Tony一直都知道Steve是在告诉自己他对自己的信任

Tony苦涩地想，他知道，他得到了信任，但只是信任，除此以外就像Steve的话——我们不能谈论这个，Tony

比起信任，Tony更想要得到Steve的指尖，他的鬓角，他的鼻翼，他的下嘴唇，他的耳窝，他的胳膊，他的一切。他希望Steve将手覆在他的身上，他会跪在Steve的脚下，像他最虔诚的教子一样，渴望着Steve的爱抚和占有

不对，仅仅是占有还不够表示自己对Steve的渴望，他希望Steve毁了他，他知道自己是Steve最佳作品，他就希望Steve毁掉他。看着这个冷峻得近乎神祗的男人毁掉自己的成就的时候，Tony仅仅是想象就想要尖叫

他想要Steve咬破他的腺体，他会将自己接近沸腾的血抹在Steve的脸上，让他被烙上自己的印迹，他想要Steve野蛮地占有自己，他不需要情趣，近乎的强暴的性爱对于他来说就是情趣

他就是也想要毁掉这个高贵的男人，互相毁灭，多美的一个词。Tony每每虔诚地跪在教堂的忏悔间里他都会说，“I confess，我亵渎神灵...”，说完他听不进去神父的开导，他将双手捂住脸开始笑，笑到整个人都快要跪不住台阶

“他是我的神，你懂吗？”Tony哽咽着，眼眶通红，“神，你知道吗？是动不了的人”

Tony会自顾自地离开教堂，进入和离开教堂都和跟Steve说话一样艰难，Tony知道自己是个进退维谷的人

Tony学的很快，他不算是个在武力上特别占优势的omega，但他懂得能屈能伸，懂得委曲求全，他是Steve最满意的学生

学生时代的Tony对Steve是崇敬，他不敢相信世界上真的有人好像什么都会，他好像永远都不会失态

有一次Steve问他们最喜欢的一句话是什么，他走到Tony的身边，Tony站起来，说出了让Steve无比意外的答案

“所以他们杀了你，因为你是我们荒芜地上的绿，我们暗沉空中的蓝”

他现在还记得自己毫不退缩地注视着Steve惊讶的蓝眼睛，毫不退缩，毫无保留地暴露了自己的内心

“赛尔努达，<致一位死去的诗人>，很好”Steve将诗人两个字咬的很重，像是要提醒他，仅仅是诗人而已

而Tony记得自己还是毫不退缩地看着他，看着罪恶的果子就这样肆意生长了起来

我们在调情，Tony想着，而Steve肯定也知道

Tony的回想随着自己的高潮一样结束了，这是多少次靠着自己和Steve那种若即若离的幻想到达高潮已经记不清了，他自慰着，他想象着Steve粗糙的手指，温热的掌心

他的发热期，以Steve开始，也以Steve结束


	2. 煎熬

近几年的Rogers家族不是特别的融洽，一切都开始于Steve的教子Barnes的一次叛变之后，Tony从来都没有见到这位Barnes——他被所有的教子们公认的在Tony之前Steve最喜欢的教子

Barnes，Tony总是在想这个名字，想他们的故事。据说这个Barnes来自冰天雪地的西伯利亚，他为Steve在全球的势力的巩固做出了不可磨灭的贡献，他提供的是武力征服。因为酷爱将囚徒丢入雪中冻死，所有人都叫他“winter soldier”，冬日战士，真是个好名字

Tony一大早便出发去找一个熟人，Jarvis，他是Steve集团里的老血统了，知道很多的秘密，也是Tony的老师。Jarvis对于Tony想要打听的关于Steve的事情总是缄口不言，他睨着眼睛，似乎从来都无懈可击，“Tony，你知道你问的事情都是不对的”

Tony很讨厌所有人都把他当成一个小孩，自作主张地去决定他应该知道什么，他有权了解什么，虽然对于这个大家庭来说他只是一个还在蹒跚学步的学童，Tony却让家族里很多长老都头痛无比——

你永远都不知道Tony的仁慈和残忍的界限在哪里，他杀人的时候比谁都要享受，忏悔的时候又比谁都要真诚，有的时候你拼尽全力想重重给他一拳，他玩世不恭地笑着，你就砸进了棉花里

“iron man...”Tony记得那个他第一次杀死的小女孩这么睁着自己漂亮此刻却有些狰狞的眼睛对他说，为什么要杀她Tony早就记不清了，但他喜欢iron这个词。我有着一颗钢铁之心，Tony想着，Steve想要的却只是最纯粹的Tony Rogers的心

Jarvis将冰镇的威士忌递给他，Tony楞楞地接过酒，左手却摸着胸口，这里面跳动着的，到底是一颗怎样的心呢？

“Tony Rogers，真是好久不见了，怎么想到来看我这个老人？”Jarvis坐进真皮的沙发上，Jarvis跟Steve一样，都是年纪轻轻就选择退隐，他也是alpha，Rogers这个家族的alpha的概率该死的高

Tony尝了一口威士忌，他皱了皱眉，有点太冰了，“调得太冰了，老头”，看见Jarvis不为所动的表情，Tony咳了一下，“我是想...找你问点事”

Jarvis又开始露出了“我知道你要说什么不过打住”的表情，他摆了摆手想送客，Tony咬了咬下嘴唇，“请你告诉我关于Barnes的事情吧，”他顿了顿，看见Jarvis的动作停了一下，赶紧说，“你知道的，我很崇拜Steve”

崇拜似乎比任何人敢去表达的都透露得更多，却也是Tony能想到的最安全也最晦涩的词语

Jarvis笑了，“Tony，你觉得你有多了解Steve？”，一模一样的冷漠的瞳孔，Tony撇过脸，“我不知道，我想，他觉得我有多了解他我就有多了解吧...”

Jarvis算是陪着Tony长大，他也不想让Tony一直难受，“Barnes，是个alpha”

什...么？Tony睁大了眼睛，张着嘴像是要说些什么，“我知道你要说什么，Steve的教子应该都是omega，但是Barnes就是Steve的例外，你可以这么理解”

例外，真好的词，恶毒极了，例外，Tony暗暗想，他是多么想成为Steve的例外，真好，有些人不需要努力就得到了他一直在努力的东西

Tony没说话，继续喝酒，“当时Steve和Barnes两个人可以说是在整个黑色帝国里都名扬四海，一个如天父般仁慈，一个如撒旦搬嗜血。实际上我们包括Steve都不知道Barnes其实是个alpha，他掩藏得太好了……”

Jarvis站到窗前，“后来，禁忌之花萌芽了，很多事情，一但放到床上摊开来就很明显了，Barnes只不过是个喜欢Steve的alpha”他看着Tony不明朗的脸色，“只不过他可以算是主动臣服于Steve，他快要拥有Steve了，但就差一点。你知道的，Steve最讨厌欺骗，不管是出于什么目的，他毫不留情地把Barnes逐出了自己的体系”

Tony不想听了，每一个词从Jarvis一翕一张的嘴中说出来都狠狠地划着Tony的心，他闭起眼睛，有的时候真相比你想象的还要难以承重

bleeding love，痛苦却又欢快地流着血的爱，Tony想自己应该可以猜到接下来的故事了

像Steve一样的人怎么可能说忘就忘，他总是有一种魔力，他蔚蓝深不可测的眼睛会逼迫你在他面前原形毕露。

他就是这样的一个人，像毒品让你上瘾，又冰冷得像大海，把你打的很远，可笑的是，你在爱欲的浪潮中挣扎的时候，他依旧还是你海上的灯塔

Barnes臣服于爱欲，企图毁掉Steve所建立的帝国，可是还是太年轻，Steve抓到他之后，只是用那双承载了无数怜悯和仁慈的眼睛注视着嘴角带血跪在地上的Barnes

——“我相信生命，我相信尚未认识的你，我相信我自己，Barnes，回来吧，我始终给你留了位置”

Barnes轻蔑地笑了，“那我是什么身份呢，Steve?”，看见Steve有些错愕地表情，Barnes像是早知如此地说出了Steve的噩梦，“Steve，你真是当圣母当习惯了是吧，救赎和你，我选的永远是你，随便你怎么说吧，我罪孽深重，你救不了我的”

Steve的眼睛黯了黯，挥挥手示意他们放走Barnes，他坐在冰冷的椅子上，空落落的，整个帝国只需要一把力似乎就轰然倒塌

Jarvis走向Tony，“这就是你想知道的?”，Tony摇了摇头，“我不知道我想知道什么，如果我还不知道，我希望天父会赐予我，如果我已经知道，我感谢天父的馈赠”

Tony画了个十字，跟Jarvis告了别，开车驶回自己的房子，“Tony，我需要立刻见你一趟”——是Steve的声音，什么都逃不过的教父的法眼不是吗，Tony耸耸肩，换了个方向，很快就到了Steve的住处

“门没锁”Tony大大方方地迈了进来，Steve就坐在客厅的沙发上，注重仪式感的他依旧穿着西装。客厅没有开灯，Steve隐在黑暗里，Tony也隐在黑暗里

“你去找Jarvis干什么了？”Tony不喜欢这样的语气，他又不是Steve的所有物，他想跟谁说话就跟谁说话，“我问了什么你不早就清楚了吗？”

“别用这种轻佻的语气跟我说话，Tony”Steve从沙发上起身，一步步走向Tony，这回Tony终于看见了Steve的表情

他皱着眉头，惨白的月光像被水稀释过，撒在Steve的下颚线上，“可我就是这样一个人，教父，您想让我怎样跟您说话呢？”

Steve更是受不了Tony掐媚的语气，他继续逼近，Tony闻到Steve身上的鼠尾草味道，以及一缕缕在空气中漂浮的属于Steve的攻击性的信息素

该死，Tony腿一软，因为Steve的信息素，Tony的热潮期不合时宜地开始了，他的身上开始剧烈地分泌有助于结合的液体

Steve明显也察觉到了，“Tony，抓着我的胳膊，你看上去不对劲”，Tony已经开始站不稳了，他摇摇晃晃，空气中Steve的信息素却越发得浓郁

“你他妈自己清楚你都干了什么！”Tony一把拽过Steve的领带，将自己的腺体送到了Steve的鼻下，一阵阵甜腻的味道刺激着Steve的alpha本性

Tony发情了?Steve赶紧收了收自己的信息素，但是甜美的气味不愿意放过这个身体健壮的alpha，它紧紧地绕着Steve，想要和Steve的信息素缠绕在一起

“不需要你帮我解决，带我去我房子”，Tony将手搁在Steve的肩上，他的裤子已经湿了，抑制剂就在他的房子里，但显然他这个样子完全不可能回到自己的家里

“Sam，送些抑制剂过来”，Steve弯腰抱起额角早就汗透的Tony，进了客房。Tony躺在床上呻吟着，他的意识早就灰飞烟灭，身体上的巨大渴望使Tony已经顾不得在Steve面前的形象

他迷迷糊糊地将手伸进自己的裤子里，开始了自慰，虽然发情期不是自慰就可以解决的空虚，眼下在抑制剂送来之前他只能靠这个来减弱自己的欲望

Steve站在墙角，他从未见过omega发情，他的生活很干净，几乎没有花边新闻，唯一一次还是在Barnes在的时候

此刻的Tony暴露着自己的躯体，忘情地摩擦着自己，甜腻的气味勾引着Steve的胯下，Steve不停地深呼吸来调整下身的蠢蠢欲动

“ste...ve...啊...”Tony抽搐了几下，迎来了高潮，这一声酥软呼唤彻底打乱了Steve心中的谱，Steve的身体给了剧烈的反应

Tony躺在床上喘息，好不容易缓解了一下饥渴，Steve狂野的信息素便席卷而来，Tony颤抖着又开始了渴望

Steve早就分不清自己心中给Tony的份额，他实在是太正直不阿，甚至可以称作固执，他定下的道德标准，就算是他自己也不可以逾越

每次见到Tony，Steve的道德底线就在震颤，他受着真理的拷打，他违背自己内心的意愿，他恨恨地说，“Tony，我们不能谈论这个”

世界上只有Tony一个人觉得Steve敷衍和应付，不知道Steve内心的煎熬，他所有的绝情都是为了掩饰自己的一往情深

就在这一切将要失控的时候，Sam敲了敲了门，Steve出去接下了抑制剂，Steve盯着针管，踌躇了很久，重新走进了房里

“Steve……求你上我”，Steve没有说话，只是一步一步走向Tony，Tony将自己干燥的唇贴向Steve的嘴唇——

Steve撇过头，抬起右手给了Tony一拳，Tony捂着流血的鼻子，瞪着发红的眼睛望着Steve

Steve俯下身，扎下了第一管，“第一天规则，我是教父，你是教子，永远不要忘记”

剧烈的疼痛让Tony把Steve说的每一个音节都听的一清二楚，他的鼻子还在流血，他却已经感受不到了

“第二条，”又是毫不留情的一针，“我们不可能，忘了吧”，Steve不去望Tony的眼睛，不想看见破碎的焦糖色的眼睛

我还是毁了他……Steve也早就听不见自己到底说了什么，他只能感受到怀中人毫无反抗能力的服从和因为悲痛和害怕的颤抖

“最后一条，我爱的一直是Barnes”Steve给Tony打上最后一管，甜腻的气味已经减弱到不仔细闻闻不出来，Steve抽出身上的手帕，扔在Tony的衣衫不整的身上，走了出去，关上了门

Tony望向别墅的窗外，却撞上西西里阴霾的天空

我什么也不说，什么也不想，无限的爱却从我的心灵深处涌出  
——兰波《感觉》


	3. 算计

Barnes不喜欢西伯利亚的冰冷

电视里提到西伯利亚的寒冷，都是这么说的——永远的冰窖，Barnes不喜欢用永远造的句子，听上去像一场冗长的死亡

曾经有一个一只手可以支起半边天的男人对他说，“你永远是我们的一员”

那个时候的他，听着永远两个字，只觉得刺耳难忍，他已经不是以前的那个Barnes了，他早就做了无可挽回的错误

他杀了Howard stark

可怜的是，Steve始终都觉得是另一个可怜的替死鬼做的，为此还很可惜的死了一家人

Barnes宁愿相信这一切都是个误会，他真的不是存心要除去Howard，他知道Howard对于Steve的重要性

除非他发现了自己是alpha的事实

——“Howard，就差那么一点，我就差那么一点你知道吗？”Barnes蹲下身，凑到Howard面前，他将拇指和食指捻在一起，“就这么一点点...”

Howard脸上满是淤青，“Barnes，你这是错误的...”，Barnes不耐烦地扭了扭头，“闭嘴，老头，你根本就不知道我为了Steve付出了多少，你凭什么告诉我这是个错误！”

Barnes从来不喜欢西伯利亚的冰冷，但是为了让Steve将他视为这个集团重要的一员，他开始变得暴虐无情，树立威名没有什么比大规模将人冻死来的更快了

一切都是为了Steve

这变态的爱是怎么开始的呢？时间要拨回Steve还在打下江山的时候，那个时候的Barnes还是一个一心想要当演员的青年

好莱坞是所有黑手党都垂涎已久，却始终没有办法控制的产业，因为有些时候这帮制片商比黑手党还要奸诈卑鄙

Steve为了生意可以在美国牢牢地扩张，他决定从好莱坞下手，明星的私生活远没有看上去那么光辉，他们有时候赌得超乎平常人的想象

Barnes被生活的窘迫所迫，不得已投简历给了一个同志电影——那个年代这些电影还没有得到广泛的支持，美曰其名文艺片但有时纯粹是为了满足一些富商的意淫所拍，它的特点便是片酬高

Barnes奶油小生的模样很快就被制片人看中了，他邀请Barnes去他的家里吃饭，谁都知道这是潜规则的意思

制片人是个五十多岁的男人，好莱坞的很多导演都知道他的大名，他虽然有着养男宠的乐趣，不过他抢片源和拍摄的手法在界内都是独一无二的

这样的一个电影界的一把手，自然而然也就成为了Steve的第一个目标

Barnes特地好好地打扮了自己去到了制片人的家里，开门便发现气氛有些不对，长长的餐桌的两头坐着制片人，而另一头却坐着一个他从来没有见过的人

那个金发男人西装笔挺，随意地靠在椅子上，唇边挂着笑意，比起明显有些紧张的制片人，他却显得游刃有余

“我这样不请自来是不是打扰了您的兴致？”Steve看到Barnes之后便如此开了口，他的蓝眼睛带着一丝戏谑地盯着Barnes

此刻的Barnes就像妓女卖身被抓了个正着，站在那里不知道该做什么好，窘迫地不敢去看那美得不真实的蓝色

制片人干瘪瘪地笑了笑，“Rogers先生要来，谁还拦得住啊”，Steve忽视他语气里的挖苦，转而看向他的马厩，“您很喜欢马是吗？”

“我认为这一点的爱好没什么...”，Steve眯起眼睛，“如果您买的都是数一数二的纯血马就不一样了”

Steve说完起身，不想跟制片人再有些什么周旋，“这个小帅哥长得挺不错了，我带走了啊”，不管不顾Barnes已经害怕到颤抖的眼神，强行抓着他的胳膊走了出去

“你疯了吗！”Barnes被丢到后座的时候气喘吁吁，“听着，先生，我不知道你是谁，不过你可以得罪他，我可不行，我还有前途”

Steve倾身给他扣上安全带，“我叫Steve Rogers，现在你知道我是谁了吧”，闻不出来Barnes身上的味道他皱了皱眉，“什么前途？靠卖身？”

又是这样的戏谑...Barnes不想跟这个人争论，反正都已经得罪了，还不如不想了。Barnes早就闻到Steve身上属于alpha的信息素，只不过他不太喜欢在大庭广众下散发味道的人，在电影圈，一个alpha的路很不好走

制片人吃下床头的安眠药，他也不是吃素的，只不过这一次他完全没有在任何与自己来往的黑手党那里得到过任何把柄，Rogers突然出现，便要求得到自己电影的分红

搞笑，制片人笑笑，今天不过就是没能够和那个可爱的小伙子共度良宵，也无所谓，这个娱乐圈有的是要往上爬的，只能说Steve算是从自己手下救下了他

Barnes正准备离开Steve的豪宅，Steve举着酒杯穿着浴袍轻轻松松挡住了他的去路，“等到明天，我保证你的前途肯定会有的”

Barnes不想跟这个男人来硬的，明显自己也没有办法跟他来硬的，于是Barnes耸耸肩，“您说了算”

Steve笑笑，像是想起了什么，“你是beta吗？”，Barnes只是觉得这个人对身份的执着使人害怕，“是或不是跟您也没什么关系吧”

现在Barnes终于知道了，他是什么，跟Steve真的很有关系，以至于Steve可以为了自己用来接近他的谎言而将他驱逐

后来听说制片人一觉睡醒看见自己的床上全是马血——来自他最喜欢的那匹马，Steve立马就控制住了这个自以为是的制片人的命脉，进而在他的帝国上又加了一个筹码

然后他让Barnes去演了男一，答应给他的前途一点都不少，Barnes像是很听话地走了，不过接下来的每一天都在为接近Steve而做准备

他打听到Steve的所有的教子都是Omega，于是善于隐藏气味的他心甘情愿地变成一个Omega，可这都还不够，他甚至打着Steve的名义，帮他扫清了在东欧的障碍，靠的就是这一手冰冻的残忍

此刻Barnes望着蹲在自己眼前，右眼处有着淤青的男人，不屑地笑了，“久闻大名了，Tony Rogers,,,”，Tony昂着被Steve一拳打到有些发肿的脸，眼里全是绝望和厌恶，“久仰大名了，Barnes Rogers..”

你看看，Rogers这个姓氏仿佛是诅咒一般，让我们都受到他的束缚，Barnes轻蔑地望着这个Omega，他付出的远远比不上自己

“什么风把你给吹来了？”

“我想要...毁掉Steve”

 

Steve花了好半天才反应过来，这空空如也的房间代表了什么——Tony走了

不是说没想到过，毕竟像Tony那样骄傲的人被自己那么恶狠狠地对待了，怎么说也不会心平气和地继续装作大家还是好朋友，可真到看见这连一丝温度都不曾残留的房间，Steve的心还是忍不住隐隐作痛

走得这么快的话，说明Tony已经做好了打算，Steve不容许自己为他感到难过——这样一个知道了他们组织很多秘密的人就这么走了实在是一个威胁

Steve脑袋猛地嗡了一下，他的嗓子没来由地发紧，Barnes！“Jarvis，给我看看Tony是不是去找Barnes了”

对讲那头的人明显也没有反应过来，“你是说那个Barnes？”，Steve长长的叹了口气，“就是那个Barnes Rogers，我要去找一趟猎鹰”

猎鹰是Steve为数不多的好朋友，他的眼线遍布在任何一个赌场，Steve一直和别人的交易都是通过Sam来保证和实施，只不过Sam作为一个beta实在不是太懂他们的爱恨情仇

“Steve，好久不见了”Sam热情地拍拍Steve的皮夹克，“说吧，这次又要找什么人？”

Steve挑起眉，他不太喜欢单刀直入，弄得大家之间仿佛一点情意都没有，Steve崇尚友谊，“噢，Sam，你这样说的我就很心碎了”

“行了行了，少摆弄你的蓝眼睛，我可不像那些少女那样会受你的蛊惑”，Sam其实很敬佩Steve的能力，只不过身为一个曾经参过军的男人，他不是很懂得alpha和omega之间的微妙

“我需要找到Barnes...”看着Sam急不可耐地想要说些什么，Steve赶忙继续说，“我让Jarvis去找了，不过我想一般人是找不到Barnes的，我有足够的直觉相信Tony去找Barnes了”

“上帝啊，Steve，你又干了什么啊...”Sam猛地喝了一口冰镇啤酒，“我伤害了他...”

一头雾水的Sam急忙打断Steve，“等一下，我现在搞不清楚了，你伤害了谁？在我的记忆里，你好像早就伤害了Barnes了吧...”，看见Steve原本晶亮的眼睛黯了黯，“oh shit，是Tony是吗？”

“Steve，我是不是应该叫你教子克星，你说说你，就不能闭着眼睛把衣服裹得严严实实地跟教子们交流？”，Sam开始了滔滔不绝，“要我说吧，你个alpha找那么多omega，玩火啊少年，再说了，不标记Tony，这下好了，连人都找不到了吧，只能靠你Sam爸爸来给你擦屁股……”

对面的Steve用手指搓着酒瓶，眼睛无神，明显什么都没有听进去，“得了得了，你别折磨这个酒瓶了啊，我帮你行吧”

Steve点点头，Sam将酒瓶从他手指中抽走，“这次不一样”，Steve刚准备起身，“什么？Sam？”

“这次不一样了，Steve，你动心了吧”

Steve没回答，黑着脸离开了，不需要Sam说他早就知道了，自己也动心了。年轻时候的Steve没有那么的固执刻板，他觉得既然自己也想和Barnes来一发，那就来一发吧。

Barnes走了他没有很难受，而这次Tony一走，他整个人都像被抽走了一半，生疼生疼

是的，他动心了，而他现在只想要Tony回来，管他什么规则呢，Steve从来没有体会过失去的滋味，他像一个什么都要试一下的小孩，可这一次，太痛了，找回Tony他再也不想试了

【Barnes的基地】  
“你凭什么认为我会帮你啊，Tony”，Barnes转着手里的小刀，凑近Tony，刀尖几乎就要刺到Tony的眼睛，“你对我来说只是一个情敌而已啊”

Tony调整着自己的呼吸，“我一个这么了解Steve的人，你觉得我这么走了，Steve不会来找我吗？”

“他怎么找你，他标记你了？”Barnes不喜欢Tony的态度，摆明着在自己的面前炫耀

“如果你觉得我脸上的淤青是标记的话”，虽然是句玩笑话，Tony却笑不出来，这就是你唯一爱着的男人吗？

Barnes轻蔑地转过身，“把他关起来，我要跟Steve说个话”

Tony一边怒骂着Barnes，一边却毫无反抗地被拉进阴森肮脏的牢房，这下糟糕了，自己想要毁掉Steve最喜欢的Barnes的计划得推迟了

Tony怎么会让自己自投罗网呢？他是在逼Steve，逼这个做事比谁都完美的人来选一选，自己和他，到底是选谁

Steve，我可比你了解你自己，你说谎话比谁都动听，不过我要赌一把，虽然你是个混蛋，但是求求你，别让我赌错了

求求你

——“Steve，见到我是不是很惊讶？你的宝贝Tony现在可是在我手上，看来这么多年，你这毁人心的坏习惯还是没变啊...”

——“别跟我胡扯，Barnes，你要什么？”

——“看来他对你真的很重要，我要的不多，我要你”，Steve的瞳孔放大，“当然你也可以拒绝我，而我会带替你，标记了他的，帮助你一劳永逸”

“砰”地一声，Steve狠狠地一拳砸向了屏幕，碎裂的屏幕上显示出了Tony所被囚禁的地方，自己从来没有让Tony受过这样的委屈

“deal……”Steve缓缓地说出这个词，像把最后一口气都吐了出去


	4. 营救阶段【1】

听到Steve的妥协，Barnes眯起眼睛笑了起来，身为一个理应城府很深的黑手党，Steve在面对这类话题的时候总是不能得心应手地解决，就像这样，Barnes暗暗想，本以为让Steve臣服可能还需要下一些功夫，这次Steve就像被揪住尾巴的动物，只能选择了暂时的妥协。暂时的，当然是暂时的，要让Steve这样的男人立刻缴械简直是不可能

不过Barnes一点也不害怕此刻也许正在处处算计怎么毁掉自己的Steve，千万不要低估一个alpha对自己认可的爱人的执着，Barnes所做的一切都在为了有一天可以当着Steve面毁掉他，和Steve不一样，Barnes没有在娱乐业上下很大的功夫，他的手段使他在军火领域立刻独占一角

这个Tony就对你这么重要吗?Barnes看着监视器里在角落里瑟瑟发抖的Tony，如果说这个大名鼎鼎的虔诚教徒Tony Rogers就是现在这幅躲在伤口里舔舐伤口的模样，Barnes甚至觉得iron man的这个谥号可以被推翻了，如今这个身材娇小的男人似乎有些一蹶不振

“这样吧，Steve，我给你三天，怎么样？”，Barnes的视线没有离开过如今显得很娇弱的Tony，“可以，Barnes，我求你，让Tony可以听见我的声音好吗？我有一些话想跟他说...”

Barnes受不了Steve这种悲屈的语气，他不耐烦地摁下了开关，Steve轻咳了两声，使得牢房里的Tony一颤——他太了解Steve了,从举手投足开始，一直到这个赌局，Tony Rogers永远都是赢的那一边，Tony禁不住自大地笑了起来

“听着，Tony，我答应你，我会不惜一切来救你...”，他的声音显然有一些紧张的哽咽，“Tony，你也要答应我，你一定要等我...”，Barnes听不下去这一段信誓旦旦的诺言，他猛地将收音关掉，牢房里的喇叭传来刺耳的声音

Tony忍不住甩了甩自己的头，尝试将这些声音赶出脑海，不需要，什么都不需要，他现在要做的就是等他，等那个该死的狗娘养的Steve Rogers，威震四方的博彩业一把手，全宇宙最他妈优秀的alpha来救他，他一定会来的，而他也一定会等的

Barnes冷哼了一声，他的内心完全被名为嫉妒的恶意所填满，他庆幸自己及时掐掉了这因自己头脑不清醒而答应的交谈，空洞洞的监控室里随即传出了Steve很是隐忍的一句——“我爱你”

爱？Barnes简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他居然会说爱？从前Steve也只会拍拍自己的肩膀说我相信你，天真的Barnes以为那就是Steve爱的极限了，可现在，这个Tony...Barnes顾不了那么多了，他疯了一般地吼叫着，摁下了按钮，他要先毁了Tony

那是专门为Omega设计的发情气体

【DAY 1】  
Steve居高临下地坐着，嘴唇抿得泛白，他的双手狠狠地抓进自己真皮椅的把手里，原来仁慈如天父的代言人的Steve此刻双眼却只有寒意，他不喜欢这样的处境——他的众教子都聚集在这里，表达对营救Tony而得罪Barnes的行为的不理解，尽管谁都知道Steve曾经和Barnes的纠葛，可这次的决裂影响的却不只是Tony一个人

当年Barnes声势浩大地通过自己手下的打手硬生生地砸了全世界好几座巨大的赌场，他根本都不需要黑白通吃来逃离法网，赌场这种行业，全世界的警察都巴不得逼着他们垮台。逼迫成功了Steve必须和自己见上一面，谈判进行得并不顺利，不过Steve才不会做没有把握的事

对付军火商，Steve根本不需要对付商人时的拐弯抹角，武力压制和稍微的一点政治手段，西伯利亚的军火库埋藏地点立刻便被查到

“够了...”Steve终于发声，众教子噤声再不敢言，“别现在跟我说什么权衡利弊，我为了我自己的规矩活的这么多年，我们都不干净，还谈什么大局为重？”

Steve站起身，他的内心绞痛着，像是他饱经束缚的磨练的身体已经快支撑不下去了，“我是你们的教父，也是你们最忠实的朋友，但我告诉你们，Steve Rogers这个名字之所以令人闻风丧胆，就是因为你们口中的大局为重！”，他喘了口气来平复心跳，“但我现在不想了...”

——我只想做一个普通的老头，和Tony一起，站在最高处看落日最后的余晖

他背过身去，摆了摆手，众教子面面相觑

“Steve Rogers，我们愿意为您营救Tony”

此刻的Tony，状况有些不太好

毫无暂停之意的气体充斥着整个牢房，Tony的意识早就快要崩盘，他从未体验过这种被强行发情的感觉，像是整个身体都强制地被扳开，要不是Tony死死地盯着监控器的红灯，他真想不顾一切地充满自己

要是Steve在就好了，他不可能会拒绝自己，怎么可能会拒绝自己？料他也不敢再拒绝！想到Steve，Tony的思绪又开始进入了新一轮的燥热，他真是觉得自己蠢到透顶了，其实只要继续耗在Steve身边，他就不信捂不热这块石头，可就是因为这该死的石头，把他逼成一头撞到屏障的困兽，走投无路的困兽便会做出这样的脑子坏掉的决定

但他就是想要让Steve痛苦，让Steve挣扎，让Steve为自己的行为付出代价，Tony有些恶狠狠地想，他焦糖色的眼睛狰狞的泛红，他只希望这个折磨可以结束

这太他妈的痛苦了，Tony都感觉到自己的生殖腔在作痛

【DAY 2】  
Steve不满意，他很不满意  
为了搞定这几个买军火的同性恋，Steve已经很豁得出去了，对于这帮富得流油的倒卖军火的人来说，唾手可得的女人他们都不怎么在乎，他们渴望得到那些很多人不付价钱都享受不到的——顶级alpha的陪酒

金发男子坐在一堆散着酒气的人中，蓝眼睛里满是不耐烦，他瞥了一眼这些购买Barnes的大型武的人，真是像为了弥补某方面的缺失的自尊一样——这些人尽是Omega，他们的信息素对于Steve来言就像以前自己待过的纽约的清晨地下井的味道，令人压抑，什么都比不上Tony的信息素里若有若无的甜香

喝过酒的Steve，信息素火辣又性感，有几个显然早已搞不清楚眼前的这个人是不能被亵渎的，Steve收回自己的腿，很是厌恶的躲过了一个男人伸过来的手，“你好没好？”

Sam暗自偷笑，能看到Steve如此食人间烟火实在是太难得，其实他手头上的事早就做完了，他正通过自己的微型侦察机观察着Steve——这个男人身在一堆烂醉的人当中，和神祗俯瞰众生受难没什么区别

Sam意识到Steve正透过他用来窥视的微型机，微笑着看着自己，甚至还举了举手中的酒杯，Sam强忍着身后骤然产生的寒意，清清嗓子

“搞定了”

Tony现在已经开始了五感患得患失的症状，一会是听觉，一会是痛觉，感官紊乱已使得他的脑子嗡嗡作响，他的眼前忽黑忽白，全身像是被浸在汗里，他倚着那牢房的一隅之地，没有节奏地喘息着

该死的，Steve究竟什么才会过来？话说的那么好听，事却做成这样，可惜他没有多余的力气去计算时间的流逝，糟糕的热潮期不断地折磨着他，Tony咬着牙，他发誓如果出去以后，一定要往Steve那漂亮的牙上来上一拳

或许，他也可以装个失忆？

剧烈的头痛让他没办法再想下去，被强制兴奋了一天多，他的眼皮终于有些发沉的迹象，他无力地把头贴着冰凉的墙面，任凭自己就这么昏昏沉沉地睡了过去


	5. 秘密

【last day】  
Barnes有些难以置信地望着眼前这个对着自己谈笑风生的男人——Steve翘着二郎腿，他的金发被服服帖帖地梳到了而后，整个人看起来容光焕发，他甚至都好像快悠闲地唱起歌来，好像三天让自己亏空快一亿的人不是他

鬼知道Steve动了什么手脚，Barnes的客户突然就不做生意了，要知道这帮人赚的可从来都不是什么干净钱，跟他说金盆洗手？Barnes死也不信这中间没什么蹊跷，更何况，这个男人看上去一副尽在掌握之中的表情

“你这个样子，倒是让我想起了以前的你。”Barnes佯装镇静地浅酌了一口酒，很是满意地望见Steve的表情凝了一下。“洗手不干”，记得Steve当时是这样跟Barnes说的，他想要退隐了，从他已经不将头发往后梳的习惯中已经看出了他的决心，以前的Steve。对发型的严苛令人发指，每次要进行洗礼之前他都会穿上一身白西装，留一缕金发搭在额前，于是这样的打扮也就成为了Steve血洗的代言

Steve显然不想和Barnes啰嗦，他信教不是因为他贪图死后享乐，她喜欢庄严肃穆和果断坚决，去他的上帝，Steve身子往前倾，构成了一个危险的姿势，“别在这瞎扯，Barnes，你我都知道这样下去没有好处。”

Barnes满不在意，“现在是谁在这里跟我胡扯我问你！”，Barnes“噌”的一声，身体也往前倾，毫不退缩，两只手支在沙发上，“我的条件你也知道，你真的有什么要跟我谈的吗？”

两个alpha因为激动加速分泌的肾上腺素混着信息素的味道充斥着这个房间，早已失去了让人沉溺的征服意味，只弥漫着呛人的刺激

Steve摇了摇头，重新倚回沙发背，“你要知道我随时可以断了你的客户来源。”

“收收你的这点手段吧，我也曾经是你的教子，我想，你也没有必要故技重施，”没人知道Barnes在想什么，“我也执着了大半辈子了，真可惜。”

Steve没有答话，他答不上，他只是静静地盯着Barnes。“我真是恨透了那你这一张道岸伟然的脸，”Barnes狠狠地啐了一口，“可你看看你自己，你为了一个人，把自己这么多年的道义规则都毁了，我是该恭喜你。”

“别这样，Barnes。”Steve皱了皱眉，他从来都不想把Barnes变成这个样子，当初在那个糟老头的家里，他只是纯属心疼这样的一个男人为了前途必须要出卖身体，再加上他的确需要给那个人一个明确的信息——他不是初生牛犊。可他没想到再次见到Barnes，他已经跪在了自己的面前，对着自己唤道“Godfather”

Barnes突然被Steve打断，他干脆闭上了嘴，再不想去摧毁这个男人，Steve就像摸不到的流云，只可惜自己永远不会成为他的软肋，他把头偏向一边，“他归你了，我们以后互不相欠，各做各的生意吧。”

Barnes不想去看Steve的表情，他听到Steve缓了一会起身，Steve站在Barnes面前，伸出手摸了摸Barnes的头，他坚定确毫无感情地对Barnes说，“God bless you”

Barnes闭上眼，不想让这句废话成为Steve对他说的最后一句话，他舒了口气，“Steve，我有一件事一直没告诉你，”Steve的手停在Barnes的发间，“是我杀了Howard stark，也就是你宝贝的Tony的父亲”

Steve将手抽回，Barnes转而抬起头，像恶毒的蛇望着Steve，你真该向你最爱的上帝祈祷，可以让Tony永远不知道这件事。”

Steve面露嘲讽，这让Barnes没有恶作剧成功的快感，Steve弯下腰，凑在Barnes的耳边，像咬耳尖一样说，“你真该看看你可怜的样子”

Steve不是不害怕Tony知道了这个秘密，相反他现在恨透了知道这个秘密，不知道也就不用去想怎么解决了，他讨厌欺瞒，可他知道Tony为了寻找这个凶手所耗费的代价——Tony完全不相信Steve以前屠杀的那些是该受罚的人，不过现在当务之急是赶紧救出Tony

铁闸门打开，Steve便看见了缩在阴暗的角落里发抖的Tony，Steve赶忙走进，看见Tony汗湿的额头，他意识到Tony被强制发情了，他试探性地碰了碰Tony，空气里和自己同属性质的气味让Steve很不舒服

没想到Tony看都没看自己，立刻缩得更远了，这样的反应让Steve一愣，他没有机会去看Tony的眼睛，如果他看到了，他便会知道Tony眼里闪烁的玩意，即使他现在正缩在角落里，装作瑟瑟发抖

“Tony，是我，Steve，我来找你了”Steve上前搂住Tony，他心痛地竟也和Tony一样颤抖着，Steve从没有这么失控过，他不喜欢无能为力的感觉，他恨，他讨厌把弱点交付给别人

然而这一切在Tony把他推开之后都停止了，Tony像是用尽了剩下的力气，嘴唇泛白，他颤抖着问着Steve，“先生...你是谁？”


	6. 惩罚

Steve难以置信地盯着Tony，仿佛在确认他他是不是在和自己开玩笑，可Tony眼里的不信任让Steve任命一般地低下了头，他轻声问道，“你...想离开这里吗？”，他甚至还逼迫自己挤出了一个笑

Tony看着Steve牵强的笑容，缓慢地点了点头，Steve都不敢去想Barnes都对Tony做了什么，Steve将Tony拉起来，像是突然想起了什么，将手摸向了Tony最私密的部位，除了Omega因发情而分泌的液体以外，并没有什么奇怪的，Steve放心了下来，把因自己的触碰而有些颤抖的Tony搂进怀里

“我们回家”，Steve轻抵着Tony的额头，温柔地将Tony捞起，让Tony可以将头靠得舒服一点，感受到怀里的依靠，Steve迈开大步，向在门口等候的车上走去

将Tony放在后座之后，Steve知道Sam听到了Barnes对自己说的恶毒的故事，他的声音像蚊子一样，“我有打算，不要让Tony知道这件事”，Sam点点头，“Aye..”

Steve沉下眼眸望着已疲倦到靠着窗户睡着的Tony，心里早就对Barnes起了杀意，但他从不做多余和过分的事，尤其是复仇，这次拯救Tony已经算是破例了，他摇了摇头，真不知道以后还要为他破例多少次

Tony回来之后就被Steve介绍进了自己的房间，之后就再没有出来过，Steve派人去叫他吃饭，他也依旧是缺席，大概是累坏了吧，Steve想着也就没去打扰他，毕竟自己的房间就在他的旁边，也不会出什么大事

用餐后Sam眼神示意Steve借一步说话，“对Barnes，不采取什么措施吗？”，Steve没有立刻回复，他不想做恶人，对于Barnes，他总是心有余悸，可以说是自己，让一个本可以成为大众情人的明星胚子变成了如今这个毫不手软的混蛋，“算了，Sam只要确保消息不被泄露便好”

Sam本还想说些什么却见Steve有些疲倦地用手撑住了脑袋，鬓角都已经稍微有些发白，Sam便识趣地离开了

Steve是真的有些累了，他早就用不着考虑这么多复杂的事情了，他摸摸自己胸前的十字架，这件冰凉的铁器映着壁橱里跳动的火花，Steve看到自己的脸，整个房子里难得的安静，只有劈啪作响的火花和被秋风吹起的哗哗作响的窗帘。他吻了吻它，既无虔诚也无感激

Steve起身上楼，站在Tony的门前本想简单道一句晚安，忘了自己也没关系，人回来就好，Steve一点也不着急。可他停在那里的时候，一丝若有若无的飘在空气中的信息素立刻被Steve捕捉到了，那是属于Tony的味道

Steve推开门，借着发冷的灯光看见Tony又像之前那样蜷在角落里——是发情剂的副作用，即便已没有促使发情的药剂，但没有得到满足的Steve会持续渴望alpha的填满

此刻Steve的推门，无疑是进入了一个陷阱，Steve还没往房间里迈上一步，他的身体早就对着Tony的信息素起了反应，Steve实在是讨厌自己变成一个只用下半身思考的动物，但他默无声息地释放了自己的信息素，他像一个求偶的雄性动物，朝着Tony走了过去

“没事的，放轻松...”Steve将Tony拥在怀里，他轻轻摸着Tony的脖颈，后者舒服得将头搁在Steve的肩上，Steve的另一只手却不紧不慢地滑向了Tony的大腿根，轻重交替地搓揉着

Tony整个人软在Steve的肩上喘着气，而Steve正在轻柔地抚摸着他的欲望，尝试着让Tony舒服一点，Steve的掌心滚热，绕着它打圈

这也太舒服了，Tony暗暗地想，整个笼在黑暗里的房间，只有Tony含着情欲的喘息以及让人听上去十分羞耻的水声，Tony在Steve无限的柔情里达到了释放，Tony抬起他有些水汽朦胧的眼睛，正对上Steve火热的视线

该死，Tony真是害怕自己好不容易装出来的失忆就这么被识破，他身体的空虚叫嚣着，更何况他的腺体正在被Steve捏在手里。Tony有些认命地闭上了眼，被识破了也不会怎么样。然而明天的Tony会恨不得剁掉自己的舌尖，收回这句话

Steve朝着Tony倾过身来，他用笔尖轻触了Tony的。Steve稍一用力将Tony拉向自己，直至鼻息紊乱

这是一个双方都渴望了太久的吻，Steve一步一步加深这个吻，他汲取着Tony口腔中的香甜，动情地揉着Tony细嫩的脖颈处的皮肤，Tony只能像被侍奉得很舒服的猫咪，跟着Steve的节奏适时地抬头，扭头，吞咽

Steve捞起Tony，把他放在床上，Tony知道接下来会发生什么，他有些紧张和期待地屏住呼吸，Steve在Tony的注视下，脱起了衣服，Tony简直不敢想象Steve那么大的尺寸让他怎么吞进去

Steve俯身又去吻他，在Steve健硕的身材下，Tony就像娇小的猎物，他的手游离在Tony因发情而略微有些燥热的身体上，Tony的信息素快要把Steve折磨疯了，但介于Steve知道Tony并不认识自己便想着慢一点来‘

Steve的手指迟迟在他身上打转却不着急，Tony不耐烦了，他扭动着，Steve轻笑，稍一用力，便轻易地侵入了Tony

“Godfather...”，Tony有些动情地咬着Steve的耳尖，软腻地唤了一声，Steve的动作顿了一下，他有些咬牙切齿，“你个混蛋小骗子”

Tony瞪大焦糖色的眼睛，才发现Steve没有跟自己说过他们之间是这样的关系，他不知所措，但Steve却摸摸他的额头，“真是太好了，你没有忘记我”

Tony的眼眶涩涩的，他还想解释什么，却被Steve直接地长驱直入给打断了，“但是我还是要惩罚你”，Steve将Tony翻了过去，采用最古老的方式进出着Tony，他们大片的肌肤紧贴着，Tony的腺体就这么暴露在Steve的面前

生理驱动着Steve不顾一切地想要咬破Tony的腺体，使他完全属于自己，可他绅士的老毛病又犯了，他想先经过Tony的同意，为了刺激敏感的生殖腔，他掐住Tony的腰，肆虐了起来

Tony的手紧紧地攥着床单，他的全身都像是被Steve填满了，跟想象中的一样爽，知道Steve正在疯狂地顶撞他的敏感点，他知道Steve想干嘛，“这次你不可以标记我，我也要让你受受我之前的苦”

Steve没生气却有些愤愤地在Tony的脖颈处恶意地咬了一口，引得同意一声惊呼，seven挺起身，加快了速度，用着要贯穿Tony的力气抽送着，Tony没忍住，叫唤着到了高潮

骤然收紧的内壁使得Steve也加快了节奏，将Tony喂得饱饱的，他的小腹都有些鼓起来，在Steve抽离时还溢出来了些，Tony实在是没有力气去感觉羞耻，他只想把被子拽过来好好睡上一觉，却被Steve拽住了脚踝，拉向他

Steve将手指伸进Tony，帮他清理残留的白浊，Tony又感到一阵颤栗，他动了动，Steve却又狠狠地进入了Tony，Tony满口的脏话就这么被Steve的吻吞了进去，他一边大力地抽插着，一边坏笑着，“惩罚还没有结束呢”

【一夜不知道多少次的Tony想起之前自己自以为是的“撒个谎被Steve发现没什么大不了”的想法，恨不得给自己两棍子】


	7. 赎罪

Tony疲惫不堪地醒来，不见Steve的身影，不过他一贯早起。阳光渗进房间，点亮了他们昨晚的疯狂，床单和被子纠缠在一起，上面遍布着疯狂的痕迹，好像在这个房间任何可以来一发的地方都来了一次，如今Tony腰酸背痛，身下也有些用力过猛走路姿势不太正确

他继续蜷缩在被子里，Steve敲了敲门，“Tony，该起床了”，Tony不情愿地应了一声，蒙在被子里听上去闷闷的

听到门外的脚步声逐渐离去，Tony暗自骂了一句，他真是忘记了自己的男朋友是那个全世界最古老、最刻板的唐.Steve，既然自己期待的早安热吻泡汤了，Tony起身抓了一件衬衫便套上了

Steve靠在阳台栏杆上的背影看上去让Tony很心疼，Tony靠在墙上，描摹着Steve看上去健硕但在微弱的阳光下又显得很单薄的背影，不知道Steve在想着些什么。Tony想起很久以前的自己也就是这么看着他——一个几乎得到了一切却又撒手不要的男人

Steve就像一棵会在荒芜地域开花的树，是在看惯了的沙漠风景里能直抵心脏的那一朵鲜艳的花

Tony从背后抱住了Steve，而Steve显然有点惊讶，但他抚着Tony的手，随着Tony把脸贴在自己的背上，“早上好，Steve”，Steve没笑出声可Tony感受到了他胸膛的轻微震动

Steve感到Tony正不安分地将手顺着Steve的腹部往下滑，“Steve，把昨天做的，再做一遍吧...”，Steve听闻托起Tony的臀，往房间走去

事后Steve抱着Tony，他们始终没有停止这结合的姿势，Tony的皮肤因为高潮的余韵还泛着微热，Steve将鼻尖贴在Tony的后颈上，“Tony，你相信我，等我处理完一些事，我一定会好好地给你你想要的”

Tony转过身，盯着Steve无比认真的眼睛他却想笑，“老古董，你知道我想要什么吗？”尽管Steve心里觉得Tony想要不就是自己吗，但他说不出口，于是Steve摇了摇头，柔软的金发蹭在枕头上发出“沙沙”声，Tony将自己的鼻尖触上Steve的，“是你”

Steve拉过Tony，咬住了他的下嘴唇，两个人像互相交换了秘密的孩童，舔舐着对方的舌尖，像沾上了蜜的甜意

而当Steve又翻身而上的时候，Tony得逞地笑了出来

【2天后】  
Sam沉默了半天，还是打算说出来，“Steve，我觉得这样瞒着Tony不是个事”，Tony结束了发情期后又立刻动身去了美国，听说赌场最近不是太安分，治安巡警时不时去赌场砸场子

Steve心里也知道，纸包不住火这个道理他也懂，可是不想看到Tony心碎的样子——毕竟自己曾经对他说过自己只爱Barnes，而如今他又瞒着Tony，“我害怕Tony受伤”

Sam揉了揉Steve的肩，表示安慰，但他的语气却无比坚决，“Steve，怕受伤的其实是你吧”

Steve哑然，他抓着胸前的十字架，大口喘息，被拆穿的感觉像肺被人划开了一道口子，呼吸都生疼

“我知道了...”Steve尽量让自己的声音听上去稳定一点，“我会告诉他的”

Tony知道Steve离开了——去做他所谓的必须完成的事。已经算是不辞而别了，不过Steve为Tony留下了自己十字架。Tony回到了西西里只见到空荡荡的房间，衣柜里少了那套白西装，在Steve的概念里，颜色往往代表了一切

黑西装配红玫瑰是权威和肃杀，而白西装配枪却是九死一生

不像Steve，Tony回来之后的这几天仿佛过上了贵妇的生活，教子和教父从来不缺钱财，他们是这个社会等级链的顶尖，比起在外风光无限的从政人士，他们才是坐在掌管运转的交椅上的人Tony现在正沉溺的，不是荣华富贵，而是高枕无忧

“刀尖上舔血”的日子远没有表面上那么光鲜亮丽，再加上Tony又是专门收集各种丑闻、地下交易的角色，可以说如果Steve所代表的Rogers家族是一个英国内阁，那么他便是党鞭，是不能登大雅之堂却推着内阁的存在

而如今与Steve的结合着实让Tony睡了几天好觉，安全感就像一股黏湿的暖流，不由分说地裹挟着，让你沉迷，好比Steve的怀抱

Tony吻吻Steve留给自己的十字架，那曾在他的胸口汲取热量的物件，如今正被自己握在手中，他尝试着捂热他，可它始终冰凉，映照着Tony因担心而纠在一起的眉眼

“搞什么啊，这个老东西”

【西伯利亚】  
“既然你已经开了口要告诉Tony这件事，并且也已经想好了该怎么说，那我也可以说说我的想法”，Barnes搓了搓他金属胳膊上的标志

但Steve没有听他说，他的蓝眼睛里全是疲倦，“Barnes，我知道你如何看待我想做的事，也许你那么想也没有办法，可你要相信我，我有着无论发生什么都能坚持下去的信仰，我相信友谊、亲情、爱情，也相信我的Tony的结合”

“你把你的一切都建立在Tony会原谅你的基础上，也许你该相信我，这样的信仰是错误的，这可是弑父之仇”

Steve有些轻蔑地笑了，他其实很讨厌露出这种不近人情的表情，“这是你错了，Barnes，我的决心不会改变，我只是希望你不要再介入，以及表达我对你的歉意，”他捋了捋自己的发梢，“我爱Tony，Tony也爱我，实话来讲这十几年来我没怕过什么，因为没有爱，我走不到这里，而你，也是因为爱..."

Barnes猛然抬起头，Steve将自己的枪摆在了Barnes面前，转过身，迈开步子将要离开

Barnes看着这个男人活了三十年，他曾经被打到过谷底，是的，Steve的前十几年不是光彩的，甚至可以说是煎熬的，Barnes认识的Steve一直都是充满戒备的，而现在他为了得到Barnes的宽恕和自己与Tony的未来，他如释负重地走向光明

Barnes抓着那支枪，用黑洞洞的枪口指着Steve，“得不到的，那就让别人代替我来爱你吧”，Steve听出这话有点不对劲，赶忙转过身，想从Barnes手里夺过枪

砰——

Steve从没这么近距离地听过枪声，属于Barnes的血粘在Steve的身上，而Barnes握着枪的右手维持不了抵着下巴的姿势，无力地捶到了一边

他阖上了Barnes的眼睛，一声confess仿佛飘在零尘中

Barnes，死了

【西西里】  
Tony正迷迷糊糊地躺在沙发上等着Steve回来，西西里的小别墅里没有什么太现代化的家具，只一盏昏暗的灯，笼在尘罩里，灯光影影绰绰的

Steve刚回来时，正好看见在沙发上就快要睡着的Tony，他握着自己留下的十字架，一时间，他们就像一对平常的夫夫一样，互相陪伴，Steve眼眶有些发涩，他走到Tony面前

Tony睁开眼，望着沾着血的Steve，“上帝啊，你干什么了”

Steve睨着眼，给了Tony一个血腥而火热的吻

“Tony，我回来了”


	8. HAPPY ENDING

“Tony，我回来了”

Tony先是感到实实在在地被撩到了，可是当他看清了Steve身上的血污有多骇人时，脸色变冷了下去，他扯了扯盖在身上的毛毯，“如实招来”

Steve撇了撇嘴，很是自然地一屁股坐在了Tony旁边，他扯过Tony的手，“我想我把一切都准备好了”

Tony盯着Steve雕刻般的侧脸，愣愣地问，“为什么准备？”

Steve转过脸来，蓝眼睛里满是笑意，“为了我们的结合”

Tony的脑袋“嗡”的一声跟掉线了一般，“结合？我们不是早就结合过了吗？”他是真的对这种事情毫无经验，毕竟几个月前他还是一个疯狂奢望Steve的人，又体验过了自己的作死，以及身边这个不近女色的男人的烂桃花，Tony有点懵

“Tony，我会给你一个西西里的正宗婚礼”

这下好了，Tony身上除了Steve握着的右手，无一例外都是冰的，Tony缩了缩脚，天知道这会是怎么样的一副滑稽的样子。高高在上的Steve Rogers——掌握着博彩帝国，扼着数个国家的经济命脉的神祗一样的完美alpha，竟然是弯的，而且娶得是自己的教子

哦上帝，这个面子工程毁得太彻底了

Tony快速摇起了头，随后有些乞求地问，“可我早就姓Rogers了，这样做没有意义”

Steve闻言扼住Tony的下巴，他不由分说地啃噬着Tony的嘴唇，牙齿或轻或重地印在Tony的下嘴唇上，“有多少人姓Rogers你知道吗？”Steve解开西装扣，释放了自己毫不加掩饰的最原始的、最具有攻击性的信息素，“你要和他们一样吗？”

Tony哪还有精力去回答他，半推半就地和Steve在这个布艺沙发上运动了起来

“Tony，今天我得带你去个地方”，Tony经历过一场过分火辣的性爱，正胡乱地往嘴里塞着面包片的时候，Steve的脸上堆满笑容，让Tony差点噎到

Tony和Steve并肩坐在后座上，Steve绕着Tony的手指，玩得不亦乐乎，而Tony因为不知道目的地而坐立不安，Steve伸出右手安慰他，“没事，相信我”

Tony看向Steve，哦，去他妈的不安全感，眼前的这个男人手上传来滚滚热量，他的信息素如同鼠尾草的余韵，这些都在竭力地驱赶Tony的不安，Tony认命般地叹了口气，“Steve，我真爱你”

没等到Steve柔情万丈的回答，Tony已经贴上了他的唇

Tony将双手揣进口袋里，风衣被稍带急躁的风吹得“呼呼”作响，“所以，你要带我来的，就是我爸的墓园？”Tony深入一迈进这个墓园就忍不住想要扭头就跑，但他还是忍住了

Steve将Tony的右手从口袋里抽出来紧紧地握住，“额，Tony，我想过很多次怎么开口，事实上我到现在也不知道该怎么说，我想我就只要拽紧你的手，然后跟着直觉说”

Steve清了清嗓子，“我知道是Barnes杀了你父亲，”看到Tony眼中的怒火，Steve赶忙说，“你先听我说，亲爱的，我一直都认为我不告诉你是因为我害怕你受伤，但我后来才发现，真正害怕的人是我，对不起，Tony”

Steve摊开Tony的手掌，，“我不想让仇恨吞噬了你，更重要的是，我要想让你相信我，所以我自作主张地处理了这件事...当然我完全理解你会因此而离开我，自从我回来之后我便知道，我实在是不愿意见你一个人在那样一栋房子里”

Steve趁Tony还没反应过来，已经单膝跪下，“Tony，你愿意帮我这个老人一个忙，陪我度过后半生吗？”

那枚金戒指就那样摆在锦盒中，Tony看着自己深爱着，也深爱着自己的男人，在父亲的墓园里单膝下跪，这画面要有多奇怪就有多奇怪

“Steve，我不知道该说什么”

“say yes”

Tony的嘴唇哆嗦着，他说不出话来，于是他点点头

在Steve冲过来紧实的怀抱里，他戴上了那枚金戒指

那是他真正作为Tony Rogers的第一天

 

他们几乎用着把对方碾碎的力气在接吻

平时的Steve的亲吻总是温柔地、细碎的，可一旦释放出了信息素，他就变得像一头野兽，从意大利红衣主教时代就延续下来的高大身材在Steve身上也得到了很好的遗传

Tony的信息素此刻正在空气里与Steve的纠缠、撕扯、啃咬

Steve的舌尖气势汹汹地扫荡过Tony的口腔，Tony被迫不停地咽下口水，他的上颚都有些酸痛了，Steve的右手钳制着Tony的脖颈，他的左手不耐烦地掀开Tony的上衣，从下面钻了进来，他毫无怜惜地搓揉着，而Tony只能没有抵抗地贴在墙上，呻吟喘息着，他知道自己的后面正无比渴望着Steve，但他实在没有力气催促Steve

好在Steve放开了他的脖颈，将手顺着他的裤子摸了下去，先是流连在前，Steve小心翼翼地抚弄着，时不时稍稍用一下力，刺激得Tony不住地颤抖，他的下面已经被Steve弄得一团糟了，这裤子肯定也不能要了

Steve的手轻捏了一下Tony的臀便没有留恋地用手指在Tony的后面打圈，Tony只得不停地用自己的挺立去摩擦Steve的——很显然那里也藏着一只猛兽

Steve笑出了声，稍一用力手指便轻易地进去了，像被吸住似的，Tony的生殖欲望导致他的整个身体都在牢牢地抓住Steve

Steve扯下Tony和自己的裤子，半挂着，还没来得及走进房间就进入了Tony，Tony被激得直接撞在墙上，Steve的尺寸一点都不小，因为重力的原因，此刻他才刚进去，Tony就已经来了一次高潮

Omega很快便适应了alpha的尺寸，他迎合着它的形状收缩着，让Steve忍不住闷哼了一声，接着他便托着Tony，猛烈地进出，Tony无力地将手指缠绕在Steve的发间

Tony都不记得自己是怎么回到床上的，他的大脑已经被性爱的原始快感所占领了

在Steve的抽插中，Tony的生殖腔打开了，Steve楞了一下，Tony泪眼朦胧地望着他们的交合处，Steve的衬衫已变得褶皱不堪，沾满了他们俩的液体

Steve的金发已经湿透了，蓝眼睛alpha抑制着自己想要标记他的想法，Tony沙哑地说，“你休想停下来，”他自己翻过了身，将腺体暴露在Steve面前。Tony光滑的曲线让Steve更加肿胀，“标记我吧”

Steve的眼睛像被点亮了一般，继续了抽送的动作

最后Steve咬上Tony的腺体，将一切都倾泻了进去。“为我生个孩子吧，Tony”


	9. 沙雕番外

我是clint Rogers，我可不是那位大名鼎鼎的Steve Rogers的教子，我是Tony Rogers的教子，对于我的教父和我教父的教父之间的关系，我可以说是从头到尾都被蒙在鼓里

恩，大概因为我是一个极其迟钝的beta，至少我是这么认为的

我的Godfather这五年的生活十分的奇怪

自从他俩一封亮瞎眼的喜帖发来后，Rogers宗族里突然出柜的人赠了几番，“上梁不正下梁歪”就是这样一个道理吧

西西里的婚礼简直就是场灾难，Tony和Steve旁若无人地在舞池的正中心接吻，我尝试不去看他们蹭在一起的下体，但你要知道，这对于一个神枪手来说，这实在是有些难度

尽管我是一个beta，但alpha和Omega之间的什么信息素还是麦丽素的东西我还是知道一点的，想当年我举着手机在西西里这个破山沟里搜索“ABO文”的时候，已经看过不少了，我甚至都知道这交配的套路了

你看，Tony挑逗地朝Steve走过去，我知道这叫什么，“释放信息素，勾引交配对象”

咳咳，扯远了，我来说说这五年为什么教父有点奇怪

首先，他开始发胖，这真不正常，我这么多年，见到的Tony都是极有自制力的，我们都滴酒不沾，那是自然，宗教信仰嘛，但他最近疯狂地喊我买一些辣的东西

后来售货员fury——那个光头黑人老头，神经兮兮地对我挤眼睛，“小伙子，酸儿辣女”

我以为他在夸我，于是我笑着说，“谢谢”，他则一脸得意地点了点头，转身从货架上拿了一张莫扎特的CD硬要塞给我

我难道看上去这么高级？于是我很满意地付钱买下了，和辣条一起给了Tony

Tony拿着CD时愣了一下，紧接着他有些羞赧地说了声“谢谢”

wtf？？？我确定我没有看错，绝对是基佬卖萌

我只好蹲在墙角继续举起手搜“酸儿辣女”，别问我搜到了什么，我不想说

我知道我不该说教父的身高，可他和Steve确实差了不少

但是他开始穿起了Steve的衣服，而且还是Steve才穿过的衣服，把鼻子塞在衣服里，闻Steve的味道

这真是一个有味道的话题

他穿着这宽松得不像样子的衣服走来走去，连走路姿势都变了，像一个中年有大肚子的男人的走路姿势

你懂吧，就是那种，撑着腰，腆着肚子，走来走去

我总觉得这看上去有点熟悉，然后我想起了我妻子怀孕时的样子

突然，就这样“cer”的一声，一切都清楚了

教父他...怀孕了？

后来Tony消失了好一段时间，恩...我想大概是四年

和Steve一起，留下我们群龙无首

再见到他，他牵着一个小姑娘回来了

哦，长得真是水嫩

“clint叔叔”，小姑娘咧嘴叫我，老天，我都要化掉了

“clint，这是我的女儿，Wanda Rogers”

我想我没管理好我的表情，以至于我被Tony直接派到了刚果那更鸟不拉屎的地方

好吧，我想我必须要习惯这件事

我也尽量不去想教父和Steve干那事的样子

哦对了，等等，wanda，怎么了

好的好的，clint叔叔马上来跟你读睡前故事

目前我在努力争取做她的Godfather，上帝保佑，祝我好运

那下次有空再说吧，拜拜


End file.
